Ciepło
by anzur-nox
Summary: Scena wyrwana z większej historii, którą każdy sam sobie może dopowiedzieć według uznania. Polak, Rosjanin i Czech uciekają z łagru na Syberii. Każdy próbuje przetrwać na swój sposób. OC - male!Czech


Biel. Wszędzie biało. Człowiek patrzył przed siebie i widział tylko biel. Patrzył za siebie i także widział biel. Tak jakby maszerował, poruszał nogami, ale jednocześnie stał w miejscu. Gdy zawiewał wiatr, nie sposób było dostrzec nawet pozostawionych śladów. Absolutne zawieszenie w próżni. Żadnego dowodu, że nadal znajduje się na Ziemi, a nie w innym wymiarze. Żadnego dowodu, że człowiek po prostu śpi i śni, i nie może się obudzić. Żadnego dowodu, że już nie umarł.

- Przestań myśleć dyrdymały, czeska mendo - usłyszał głos, bynajmniej swój.

W tak absolutnej pustce jakże łatwo było uwierzyć, że to pyskate stworzenie, okutane szarym brudnym płaszczem, idące obok, czyta w umyśle, zagłębia w nim myśl po myśli, jak po sznureczku, by dotrzeć do idei absolutnie zakazanych i niebezpiecznych.

- Przestań, bo cię palnę! - oznajmił stanowczo Feliks. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, masz wymalowane wszystko na tym swoim owłosionym ryju.

Josef westchnął. Zastanawiał się, czy zwariował przez Łukasiewicza, czy też nie zwariował dzięki niemu. Rzecz trudna do rozstrzygnięcia w tych warunkach. Bragiński maszerował dziarsko przed nimi. Wielkie szerokie plecy mężczyzny były dziwnie kojącym widokiem wśród bieli. A przed zielonością tęczówek Feliksa Havel po jakimś czasie miał ochotę osłaniać oczy.

- Co mam wypisane na ryju?

Owłosionym... No fakt, zgodnie z tym, co mówi Iwan idą od tygodnia. Żaden z nich się nie golił, bo i jak? Jasny zarost Bragińskiego niewiele odznaczał się na twarzy, wyglądał jak puch przyczepiony wokół ust. A Feliks niewiele ustępował Josefowi...

- Że nie żyjemy albo zginiemy w najbliższym czasie.

- Masz dowód, że któreś z tych założeń jest błędne?

- A ty masz dowód, że któreś jest prawdziwe?

Havel okręcił się wokół własnej osi, wskazując dłonią na otaczający ich krajobraz.

- Syberia. - Łukasiewicz wzruszył ramionami. - Lodowe piekło.

Krótka, bezwartościowa wymiana zdań. A Havel już po kilkudziesięciu metrach odczuł, że na bezsensowną sprzeczkę stracił wiele energii. Iwan wydawał się mieć nieskończone jej pokłady. Szedł cały czas trzymając jednostajne tempo. Jak zegarek. Jego nogi odmierzały jakąś tajemniczą jednostkę czasu. Zdawało się, że nic go nie powstrzyma. Gdyby pojawił się przed nimi lodowiec, niechybnie musiałby się rozstąpić, żeby przepuścić rosyjski żywioł. Ja idę, mówił całym sobą. Wszystko co stanie mi na drodze zdepczę obojętnie, bo liczy się tylko fakt, że idę.

Przez pierwsze dni Havel wmawiał sobie, że to jak górska wycieczka. Trzeba skupić się na krokach. Na ich rytmie. Początkowo nawet się udawało. W odgłosie równego, sześciostopowego marszu można było znaleźć ukojenie. Ale potem wkradła się fałszywa nuta. Ktoś gubił tempo. Nie umiał nadążyć. Josef z przerażeniem odkrył, że to on sam. Prawda, jego towarzysze mieli większe doświadczenie w tego typu wyprawach. Ale w końcu też wiał z Syberii, choć mało kto o tym pamiętał, a zdawało się, że i on zapomniał; w końcu też udało mu się przetrwać zawieruchy dziejowe. Tylko teraz było całkiem inaczej... Chciał wierzyć, że historia po prostu lubi się powtarzać. Być czeskim optymistą, jak go postrzegano na świecie. Tylko że przez ten optymizm zaczynał popadać w obłęd. Wiara, że każdy majaczący kształt na horyzoncie jest miastem, wioską, chociażby lichą chatką, samotnym skarlałym drzewem rozsadzała go od wewnątrz. Pesymistą czy realistą można być przez dłuższy czas, a na optymizm w pewnym momencie zaczyna się chorować. W takich warunkach nie można mieć nadziei, która w końcu przynależy do tego co będzie. Trzeba tylko i wyłącznie skupić się na chwili teraźniejszej, ignorować zmęczenie, chłód i głód. Nie mieć oczekiwań. Nic sobie nie wyobrażać. Uwierzyć dopiero, gdy wejdzie się do ciepłego wnętrza pomieszczenia. Tak poradził mu Łukasiewicz. Jemu łatwo było mówić. Dla niego przyszłość zawsze była odległymi mitycznymi krainami. Bragiński nie widział problemu. Można myśleć, o czym się chce. To ciału trzeba narzucić rozkaz i nie pozwolić na bunt.

- Zostajecie z tyłu - poinformował ich Iwan.

- Zwolnij, ja już nie mogę - poskarżył się Feliks. - Mam krótsze nogi od ciebie!

Jasne, że mógł. Pewno w ogóle nie był zmęczony. Robił to dla niego, dla swojego starszego brata, Josefa Havla. Josefa aż zastanowiła własna wściekłość na ten akt łaski. Pieprzone polskie bohaterstwo niemal tak odruchowe jak oddychanie.

Bragiński przystanął. Gdyby Havel zatrzymał się, był pewien, że już by nie ruszył.

- Jak nie dasz rady, to cię zjem - oznajmił z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Żart. Ale Josefa zmroziło do kości.

- Chyba cię pojebało - odparł gładko Łukasiewicz. - Ja jestem z was najchudszy, z ciebie byłoby dwa razy więcej mięsa.

- A Joszka byłby jak w piwie marynowany.

- Nie jesteście zabawni - skomentował Josef.

Wysforował się na przód przez to, że cały czas szedł, a tamtych dwóch zatrzymało się na moment. Nie trwało to długo, gdy dogonił go Iwan. Resztę dnia Rosjanin usiłował dopasować chód do Havla, ale widać było, że niesamowicie męczy go niemiarowe tempo.

- Ładna pogoda - zagadał Bragiński, gdy niebo nabrało sinych odcieni. Nadchodziła kolejna noc.

Nie bali się już rozpalać ognia w obawie przed pogonią. Problemem był jednak brak czegokolwiek do spalenia. Od dwóch dni byli na otwartej przestrzeni. Iwan twierdził, że jeszcze z dzień marszu i będą mieli pod ręką drzewa, a co za tym idzie i drewno. Ale teraz nie pozostawało zrobić nic innego, jak zbić się w ciasną grupkę i ogrzewać własnym ciepłem. Rosjanin próbował osłonić ich wałem ze śniegu, żeby trzymał ciepło, ale był za twardy. W ogóle opiekuńczość Bragińskiego bardzo zaskoczyła Havla. Ciężko było wierzyć, że robi to bezinteresownie. Josef paradoksalnie miał coraz więcej podejrzeń.

Jak co wieczór zjadł kawałek solonego mięsa i suchego chleba spod własnej pazuchy, gdzie trzymali go, żeby nie zamarzł, a raczej odtajał po przełożeniu z plecaka. Iwan podzielił się czekoladą. Rządek brązowych kosteczek poprawił nieco humor, podobnie jak skromny łyk wódki.

- Spoko - rzucił Rosjanin. - Do jutra wytrwamy. A potem możemy żreć nawet wiewiórki.

Josef usiłował nie ślinić się na myśl o wiewiórce, ale jego żołądek burczał żałośnie, domagając się trzy raz większej porcji niż mogła mu być ofiarowana.

- Brzmi smacznie - zamyślił się Łukasiewicz. - Wiewiórka marynowana w śniegu. Przyprawiona igliwiem, w sosie z wody i kory...

- Przestań, bo robię się głodny - zachichotał Bragiński.

Havel potrafił myśleć już tylko o tym, czy jak zaśnie, to jeszcze się obudzi. Nie byłoby to takie straszne, gdyby opcja niebudzenia nie stawała się przyjemną alternatywą dla marszu.

Czwartej albo piątej nocy, a raczej ranka, który zdawał się być milion lat temu, gdzieś w innym świecie, nie chciał iść dalej. Obudził się i zobaczył, że przed nimi rozciąga się biała pustka. Iwan szarpał się z nim długo. W końcu Feliks powiedział, żeby go zostawili, bo przecież już się poddał, zawsze się poddaje, a jak nie ma komu, to sobie samemu. A Josef zamiast unieść się honorem, przyznał mu rację i się rozpłakał.

- Jaką mamy pewność, że jeszcze istniejemy? - szlochał. - Może oni już nas wykończyli? Zostaniemy tu na zawsze, bo nie istniejemy. Zgubiliśmy się w czasie i przestrzeni. Może jest już tysiąc lat później? Który mamy rok? Jaki mamy dzień? Która to wojna? Pierwsza? Może druga? A może piętnasta!

- On kojfnie, jeśli go tu zostawimy - powiedział Iwan do Feliksa.

- Wiem - odparł Feliks.

Ignorując szlochy, Bragiński wziął Havla na plecy, a Łukasiewicz ich plecaki. Nie minął jednak kwadrans, jak Josef stanął na nogach, odebrał torbę i sam powlókł się na spotkanie z bielą. Od tego czasu w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiali. Podeszli go. Odtąd zawsze, gdy chciał położyć się na śniegu i zasnąć, nawiedzała go wizja, ze Iwan i Feliks niosą go, sami zmęczeni i obładowani, by w końcu paść z braku sił i umrzeć. Przez niego. Wiedzieli, że nie zniesie tej świadomości.

Śnił dziwne rzeczy. Budził się co chwilę. Bragiński spał i pochrapywał niczym niedźwiedź. Łukasiewicz czasami drzemał, czasami nie. Widać czuł się tak samo źle jak Josef, z myślą, że ma tylko kilka godzin snu, po którym trzeba ruszać dalej, żeby nie zamarznąć. Rano ich koordynacja ruchów była koszmarna. Musieli dostać się na teren, gdzie można by znaleźć kryjówkę na noc i rozpalić ogień. Nikt nie zniesie spania na pustkowiu na dłuższą metę, nawet Iwan.

Tuż przed świtem nie mógł już nawet drzemać. Bał się, że przyśni mu się coś przyjemnego i z tej idylli wybudzi go wielka dłoń Bragińskiego. Poruszał palcami, żeby utrzymać krążenie. Niebo bladło i kolorem zaczynało przypominać ziemię. Według Iwana była późna wiosna. Dlatego mogli pokusić się na przejście pustkowia. I tak doskwierał cholerny ziąb. Cóż znaczyła tutaj wiosna?

- Wstajemy? - mruknął Feliks.

Josef westchnął zdziwiony. W rękawiczki wsiąkały krople. Padało?

- Nie płacz - szepnął Feliks.

Przecież nie płakał.

- Oczy mi łzawią. Za jasno.

Jak dziwnie brzmiała ludzka mowa w tym miejscu. Śnieg zgrzytał nienaturalne głośno. A chrapanie Iwana przypominało odgłos lawiny.

- Napij się ile możesz - zignorował go Łukasiewicz. - A potem daj, to napcham ci śniegu do menażki.

- Sam też mogę to zrobić.

- Jak chcesz.

Dlaczego obelgi w ogóle go nie irytowały? Dlaczego zwykła pomoc i ludzkie odruchy budziły w nim złość i podejrzliwość? To była Syberia. Pustkowie. Wydawało się, że tutaj nie istnieją takie rzeczy. Liczyło się, aby przetrwać, bez patrzenia na innych. Zostawić bez mrugnięcia okiem. On by ich zostawił. Dlaczego zachowywali się tak nielogicznie? Mróz otumania, ale nie odbiera przecież zdrowego rozsądku.

- Za dużo myślisz - powiedział Feliks. - Bierz przykład z Iwana. On nie myśli w ogóle.

Niedługo potem byli już w drodze. Josef usiłował przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek szczegóły z dnia poprzedniego. Cokolwiek co by odróżniało go od tego. Może wczoraj mu się przyśniło. Może dzisiaj mu się śni?

- Wojak Szwejk, Joszka - mruknął Bragiński. - Myśl o Szwejku Wojaku. On dał radę.

- On pił piwo - zagaił Łukasiewicz.

- Widzisz tu jakieś piwo? - zgromił go Havel.

- Jak nasikać, to nawet przypomina to amerykańskie - zaskoczył ich Bragiński.

Nikt się nie śmiał, ale same uśmiechy były dużym osiągnięciem.

Rzeczą, która wprawiła Josefa niemalże w euforię był widok szarych gór w oddali. Logika wrzeszczała, że to źle, bo trzeba będzie się wspinać, ale umysł cieszył się, że ma namacalny cel. Dojść do tych gór. Nic więcej się nie liczy. Wszyscy w trójkę znowu znaleźli wspólny rytm kroków.

Havlowi zrobiło się, co prawda, lżej na duchu; niestety gorzej było z ciałem. Maszerował z werwą, ale czuł, że traci siły. Nie wywoływało to w nim takiej paniki jak poprzednio, jednak, gdy Feliks zwalił się na śnieg, serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Chociaż Łukasiewicz szybko się pozbierał, tłumacząc się poślizgnięciem, wystarczyła jedna wymiana spojrzeń z Bragińskim, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że Polakowi nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Był nawet zbyt otępiony, żeby asekurować się podczas upadku.

- Wstawaj, Polaczku - powiedział Iwan.

- A co, kurwa, robię? - odwarknął Feliks.

Zataczał się. Wstał i zachwiał się jakby pod naporem lżejszego z dnia na dzień plecaka. Kolana drżały mu tak mocno, że Łukasiewicz przenosił szybko ciężar z nogi na nogę, próbując to maskować. Bragiński westchnął i podszedł, aby wziąć plecak. Polak odskoczył jak oparzony, nie ustał i ponownie zwalił się na ziemię.

Havel poczuł tak wielki żal na ten widok, że musiał się zgiąć i zrobić kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby nie zwymiotować.

- Zamęczysz się na śmierć, ale pomocy od Ruska nie przyjmiesz - stwierdził Iwan.

- Nic mi nie jest - mamrotał Feliks na klęczkach.

- Daj sobie na wstrzymanie z polskością. Zsyłali mnie częściej niż ciebie. A Joszka ma od początku lżejszy plecak.

Łukasiewicz dał sobie odebrać ekwipunek, nie rzekłszy ani słowa więcej. Ledwo się podniósł. Było coś niesamowicie przykrego w tym upokorzeniu Polaka, bo tylko on postrzegał to za ujmę na honorze i aż emanował wstydem. Dla Havla to nic nie znaczyło. Bragiński nie miał zamiaru upokarzać. Tylko pomóc. Zdawało się, że właśnie z tego powodu Łukasiewiczowi zabrakło sił. Kuśtykał dwa kroki za Josefem, i ten był mu za to wdzięczny, bo nie miał ochoty przykładać ręki do większego upokorzenia brata. Lepiej udawać, że nic nie miało miejsca.

Góry wcale się nie przybliżały. Iwan z dodatkowym ciężarem nie zwolnił. Jego nogi podjęły wyuczony przez lata krok. Nie oglądał się na nich. Zbłąkana myśl w umyśle Havla zawyła, że jeśli Rosjanin odejdzie dalej niż kilkadziesiąt metrów, nie dogonią go i zostaną we dwóch z prowiantem na jednego. Stłamsił ją. Przecież Wania zaczeka...

Bragiński zwiększał dystans. Góry wreszcie zdawały się być bliżej. Jakby zaintrygowane zdeterminowanym krokiem Rosjanina wychodziły mu naprzeciw. Mimo to dzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Josef tak bardzo skupił się na tym, żeby utrzymać tempo i nie dać Iwanowi oddalić się zbytnio, że aż nie zauważył, że w okolicy pojawiły się drzewa.

Dzień powoli się kończył, gdy dotarli do podnóży. Bragiński wybrał drogę przez dolinę. Nawet gdy schodził po skałach nie zwolnił kroku. Dla nóg Havla ta zmiana w marszu była zdecydowanie za ciężka. Chociaż oczy cieszyły się tak upragnioną różnorodnością, ciemną zielenią igieł, żółtą ściółką wystającą gdzieniegdzie spod śniegu, ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Poczuł dokładnie to samo, co Łukasiewicz, gdy nogi bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ugięły się pod nim. Śnieg już dawno nie wydał mu się tak wygodny. Plecak przygniatał go bardziej niż wyrzuty sumienia, że ktokolwiek będzie musiał go nieść. Poczuł, że Feliks ciągnie go za ramię, usiłując podnieść.

- Jest ciepło - mruknął usprawiedliwiając się.

- Jest kurewsko zimno! - warknął Polak. - Iwan! - wrzasnął.

- Jest ciepło - zaprzeczył Josef. - Idź sobie.

- Josefie, do chuja pana, rusz się! Iwan!

- Iwan już sobie poszedł.

- Skombinować coś do żarcia! Iwaaaan!

- Zostawił nas tu. Idź, ty też mnie zostaw.

Havel musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się, że Łukasiewicz posłucha. A jednak to zrobił. Puścił jego ramię. Czech usłyszał oddalające się kroki. Nawet zrobiło mu się przykro. Ale nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy odpłynął.

Ocknął się obolały. Ktoś ciągnął go po śniegu za plecak.

- Feliks? - wymruczał.

- A kogo się, kurwa, spodziewałeś? Nataszy? - warknął Polak. Przeciągnął go zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów od miejsca, gdzie leżał.

- Zostaw mnie. Tak nie dogonisz Iwana.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Zrobiłem szałas, więc rusz, z łaski pierdolonej swojej, do niego dupsko! - charczał Łukasiewicz.

- Feliksie - sam się zdziwił, jak czule zabrzmiał jego głos.

- Wstawaj, głupi chuju!

- Ja nie umiem tak jak wy... Kazać sobie iść. I iść.

- Ale sam się spalić umiesz, cholerny Pepiku! Kurwa twoja mać! Kurwa nasza mać! Po prostu wstań!

Choć Feliks ciągnął go z pasją godną wyższej sprawy, dał radę jeszcze tylko kilka metrów. Przewrócił się, ciągnąc za sobą Josefa. Havel odkrył, że jego głowa leży na piersi Łukasiewicza, a on sam podpiera się na łokciach i usiłuje podnieść.

- Wstawaj.

Obłoczek pary owionął twarz Czecha. Feliks widząc brak reakcji, zaczął kopać brata po udach i goleniach.

- Przestań bohateryzować. Nic dobrego ci z tego nie wyszło - mruknął Josef, uznając, że na Feliksie leży się jeszcze milej niż na śniegu.

- Czy ty, w tym swoim zjaranym łbie, nie możesz pojąć, że bez ciebie nie dam rady?

- A co ja robię? - zachichotał Havel. - Nic nie robię! Musisz się o mnie martwić. Musisz się mną opiekować.

- Właśnie - szepnął Polak.

- Co?

Łukasiewicz w odpowiedzi ryknął, aż Havlowi w uszach zadzwoniło. Wysunął się spod Czecha i na nowo zaczął ciągnąć. Josef dał za wygraną. Odpychając się nogami, pomagał bratu. Po chwili obaj stoczyli się z niewielkiej górki. Pęd upadku postawił Havla na nogi, chociaż musiał przytulić się do drzewa, żeby ustać. Feliks leżał w śniegu i oddychał ciężko. Czech zauważył wnękę skalną osłoniętą gałęziami. Obok leżała kupka drewna na ognisko. Robota Łukasiewicza.

- Idź tam - jęknął Polak.

- A ty?

- Dopełznę. Mam wprawę.

Josef na chwiejnych nogach ruszył do prowizorycznej kryjówki. Zwalił się na wyłożoną ściółką ziemię. Feliks, jak obiecał, doczołgał się po chwili. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Na jego twarzy malowało się zrezygnowanie i śmiertelne zmęczenie.

- Nie rozumiesz, że jesteś mi potrzeby? - podjął. - Jasne, że nie rozumiesz... Nigdy nie rozumiałeś idei mesjasza narodów. Bawiła cię nawet. Pozwól więc, że ci wytłumaczę. Czasami nie masz już po co żyć. Wszyscy starają się cię stłamsić. Cierpisz. I to jest nie do zniesienia. Łatwiej jest odpuścić. Po co ja mam się tak męczyć? Dla siebie samego? Poddać się to jak akt miłosierdzia. Ale skoro sam dla siebie stanowisz tak małą wartość, może poświęcić się komuś innemu. Nie żyć dla siebie, a dla kogoś. Priorytetem ustanowić czyjeś życie i dbanie o nie. W ten sposób trzeba podtrzymać też własną egzystencję...

Łukasiewicz rozpalał ognisko. Ściółka nie chciała się zająć. Szło mu to tym gorzej, że Polak coraz mniej widział przez łzy. Wycierał je gwałtownymi ruchami. Jego ramiona drżały od szlochu. W końcu wygrzebał z fałd płaszcza małą książeczkę. Pismo Święte. Havel wstrzymał oddech. Łukasiewicz bez mrugnięcia okiem wyrwał kilka kartek i je podpalił.

- Feliksie...

Drewno powoli zaczynało się palić, skwiercząc przy tym i trzeszcząc. Josef wyjął książeczkę ze skostniałych palców brata. Otworzył na chybił-trafił.

- Lepiej bowiem - jeżeli taka wola Boża - cierpieć dobrze czyniąc, aniżeli czyniąc źle - przeczytał.

- Coś w ten deseń - mruknął Feliks bez większego sensu. Może to nie Josef był adresatem tych słów. Grzali się przy ogniu. Daleko stąd, w domu, Czech wściekałby się, że dym leci na niego, że go wędzi, będzie nim śmierdział. A teraz... Co za wspaniałe uczucie, gdy spowije cię taki ciepły dymek, gdy wgryzie ci się w powieki i możesz bezkarnie płakać.

Łukasiewicz pomógł bratu wyswobodzić się z plecaka. Wyszukał w nim garnek, przesunął drwa z ogniska trochę dalej, napełnił naczynie śniegiem i włożył je w żar. Gdy woda podgrzała się dostatecznie wsypał tam trochę kawy, którą z najwyższym trudem udało się rąbnąć z biura oficera, tuż przed ucieczką. Nic na świecie nie miało tak wspaniałego smaku dla Josefa.

Posilili się. Czech po raz pierwszy od tygodnia zasypiał z myślą, że na pewno obudzi się na drugi dzień. Feliks wstał niezdarnie i wspiął się po skale. Rozejrzał się i wrzasnął:

- Bragiński, ty skurwysynie jebany!

Aż echo poszło. Polak zsunął się z powrotem do ich kryjówki. Wtulił się w brata. Sen przychodził i odchodził.

Havel w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że nadal śni. Ale Iwan wpychający się do prowizorycznego szałasu był aż nazbyt rzeczywisty.

- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, mój drogi Polaczku - zagaił do Feliksa. - Dorwałem dwa króliki, oprawiłem je już. Będą na śniadanie. Dobrze, żeś wrzasnął, bo was znaleźć nie mogłem.

- Pierdolone Ruskie - mruknął Łukasiewicz ucha Havla.

Do drugiego Bragiński wyszeptał: - I tobie też dobrej nocy. Ja pierwszy dorzucam do ogniska, potem obudzę Joszka i kolej na ciebie.

Byli tak blisko, że brody im się splątały, Josef nie miał pojęcia, czy włosy, które łaskotały go w nos były jego czy Feliksa, ani czy dziwny ciężar na jego plecach to zmęczenie, czy ręka Iwana. To nie było ważne. Liczyło się, że jest mu ciepło. Tak naprawdę ciepło. Nie z urojenia.

KONIEC

Cieszyn listopad 2010


End file.
